Of The Shadows
by Baku
Summary: Riku's thoughts in the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts


Author's note: Before you begin to read this story, please make sure you read my disclaimer first. I will realize whether you did or did not read the following, so pay attention. This story contains one of the major spoilers of the game, which is the secret ending. I *advise* for those who dislike spoilers or have not viewed the secret ending to turn back now while you still can. That is, if you wish not to spoil it for yourself.  
  
And another thing. I have no idea if there will be a KH2 or KH3. This is entirely *my* ( emphasis on 'my' ) point of view of the small secret clip shown at the end of the game. Nothing in this story pertains to the ideas of Squaresoft Inc. or even Disney, and I believe that my thoughts in the story will not even come close to the ideas of Squaresoft Inc. This is just MADE UP.  
  
Like all my stories, this has no specific point. x_x;  
  
***  
  
To this day, I do not know why I chose to be locked behind the door. Why did I choose to linger with the Heartless instead of return to my normal life back on the Island? Do not ask me, for I hold no answer. Things could have been the way they were. Feeling the sand between my toes, the sunshine smiling warmly down upon the beach, the afternoon visage of the majestic sun setting a painting of sheer mother nature. The simple things I missed. Yet, my unknown drive to stay could have been my lust for adventure. For exploring different worlds. Or was it because I was ill being imprisoned on Destiny Islands..?  
  
I thought I was doing everyone a favor...  
  
I did not begin to realize what was going through my head at the moment when the last images of my fellow comrade and his cohorts vanished behind the ivory gateway. A sparking flame inside told me to go with them. Something told me to go back home to my old life. Then again, gravity kept me still as stone. Anyone who has known me personally could say that I could not keep my feet still. Similar to what Ansem once was, my interests were caught with the simple things. I am easily amused and astounded. And with that personality, sometimes it leads into things that are dangerous. Hazardous. Deadly.  
  
But you only live once in your lifetime.  
  
Curiosity spared the cat this time. Now in an unknown world hiding in an unmarked alley. My temporary home located in a residence with a few abandoned rooms here and there. A hole in the alley wall bolted with a woodened door hatch led up through a ventilation unit and into an abandoned room on the second story of the building. This was not much, but in this case this was as good as hospitality could get. The room, desolate of any furnish, was dimly lit accounted for the small lamp that was centered at a cracked table. Fortunantly electricity still worked. Everything except the floor was cemented. Being that the room was quite worn, every now and then the settling of frame would be heard. Even occasional squeakings. Once a door that led to the outer hallway of the building was nailed shut: both inside and out. The window did not have much use either, for that was closed except a slit that ran horizontally through the wood. A shelf sat left to the window, and in the far right corner of the window layed a medium sized mattress with crumbled up blankets.  
  
Fingers brushed back silver strands behind one ear. A sigh left lips as arms folded behind his head and aquamarine eyes gazed to the ceiling in mild thought. There was better choices of living around town. But I decided to remain hidden. My wardrobe consisted of nothing but black. Black trousers, black tank, black shoes, black coat. My fads of the younger days were kept folded on the shelf. Whenever I felt civil I would wear the outfit, but that was almost never. My identity kept concealed from the rest of the public below. Almost if I was trying to blend in with the Heartless trend rapidly growing.  
  
...Exactly. As soon as I arrived, the world was already consumed. By the millions. To make matters worse they evolved and had wit to them. The regular Shadows grew taller and a little dysfunctional. But they now posessed knowledge that was three times as functioning than the ordinary batch. From the very window in the room I seen a Heartless engulf a woman's heart. I never forgot the look of utter fear across her face. At the time I was new, and I wanted to help.... but I could not. I could not help her. Inside there was a pity eating away as the woman cried her fate as a pinkish blob emitted from her chest and was gobbled up by the darkness. A few seconds later after her body slumped against the wall a pool of black came from the ground and arose a Shadow. One day, hopefully, her soul will return if one felt brave to send the darkness back into abyss.  
  
But she got what she deserved. As cold as it sounded to him, she was foolish to be treading out at midnight hours. Midnight was their wide region of hunting. By the time the clock struck 10pm nobody was present on the streets. Not even feeble noctunal creatures. My only line of defense was of two shruiken blades. They ment well to me during battle. Those as well next to the heap of clothes on the shelf lay in rest. Maybe if I had not been keen on the surprise of a Heartless that one night a few days ago, my soul would have been lost to their races already.  
  
I continued to live. It was hard, but I continued to live my days as if it were a mere chore. At times I often kicked back on my space of matress and think about the old life. Often I pondered what Kairi and Sora were up to. They were missed dearly, along with the others on the Island. Not to be too caring, but I missed the little spunky brunette that I always used to conquer at sword fighting. He's like a buddy to me. And Kairi. Her light whiffs of perfumed skin tantalized my senses. Her smile warm as the afternoon sun. Carefree as the breeze. She's like a sister. Or *could* have been more. My lips curved upward slightly as I bitterly thought of the two proclaiming their love. They must have by now shared a Paopu Fruit.......if the Island did infact become restored. Inside it hurted my soul in a way that the darkness could not wound. I came this far, all for her. I worked so hard to get her heart back and even to be half crazy to team up with the Malificent. I came this far for her alone.  
  
Yet I could not put her in any more danger. I officially became a danger to her.  
  
There were times I wanted so badly to confess my feelings. Now all that plagues my mind is 'what if this happened instead of that...'. There was no turning back now. I treaded too deep in. The power to erase time was not in my grasp.  
  
Laying in contentment upon my bed, my gaze narrowed to the slit in the borded window. All was silent except the showering patter of rain against the roof. Ivory light shone through the crack, the image reminding me of the door to Kingdom Hearts. Something inside said I would meet them again. I just knew it. Naturally it was a gut feeling, but there was a strong confidence that it would someday come.  
  
Another sigh emitted, closing vision to a light mist of slumber. It was getting late. To be able to survive tomorrow I needed to rest fully.  
  
For now, I remained to live another day. 


End file.
